<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study by Flamie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692899">Study</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie'>Flamie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aron just wants to hang out, Choi Mingi mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Gentle kiss, Jonghyun studying for a test, M/M, Mini Drabble, soft fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun and Aron, studying during a winter afternoon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Cgbgbox latest JRon fanart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Textbooks and stray notes scattered on the floor as Jonghyun sprawled lazily under the patch of winter sunlight in the library.</p><p>Valiantly ignoring the looming language exam he supposed to sit for in the next 46 hours, Jonghyun daydreams of spring and laughter.</p><p>“Jonghyun.” he tilted his head aside to see who entered his peaceful sanctum to see his favourite senior come bearing gift. “Skipping your studies?”</p><p>“Taking a break,” he sat up, answering defensively but happily accepted the cup of Americano as the other settled comfortably beside him.</p><p>Sipping the warm coffee, he watched as the other straightened the mess, humming under his breath a song Jonghyun recognized he had once sung playfully in the shower. He didn’t know he had paid attention back then.</p><p>“Aron hyung. What are you doing?” Jonghyun finally asked, setting his coffee aside to pay full attention to the Korean American senior.</p><p>“Hmm? Hanging out with you.” Aron simply answered, stacking the think pile of books that had been poking his back.</p><p>“I’m not a good companion right now. And pretty sure you have better friends to hang out with.”</p><p>"Yea, well, they’re not my favourite junior aren’t they?”</p><p>“Hyung,” Jonghyun said wryly, “Your favourite junior is Mingi.”</p><p>“Not after he decided to bin half my wardrobe again.” Aron complained, leaning playfully against the taller junior. “You’re my favourite now.” He teased.</p><p>“I have a language test to study for.” Jonghyun deflected, ignoring the red tints on his cheeks.</p><p>“And I can help you study for it. You know how good I am with English.” He teased back.</p><p>“It’s in Japanese.”</p><p>“Uh, I can sit and listen to you while you study your nouns?”</p><p>Jonghyun snorted but reached out to pick the notebook that was on Aron’s other side, nonchalantly kissed the other lightly on the lips.</p><p>“I guess you can stay.” Jonghyun whispered softly against his chapped, plump lips before sitting back, ears red from his bold move.</p><p>Aron grinned and settled more comfortably beside him, pulling out a book to read.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Review!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>